Stress Relief
by InkCoveredQuill
Summary: Sometimes life is stressful and you just need a release. Extreme mature content.


If it where possible, I would feel exhausted walking inside the house after a full 24 hour shift. A patient had gone into labor. It was a close one, I had refused to leave until I was certain she would be alright. Once the baby was out of critical condition I was all but forced to return home. Of course none of my nurses know of my lack of the need to rest.

Opening my senses, I realize quickly that I am home alone and mount the stairs heading up to my office. Turning towards the door just as my feet touch the landing and move down the hall way. Fingers curling around the knob and pushing it open I enter, dropping my bag next to the desk before sinking heavily into the chair. Leaning back in it and closing my eyes as a long fingered hand runs down my face. It's been a rough day and it feels great to be home.

My mind relaxing, the only part of me that seems to need it. My enhanced hearing picks up the sound of a car leaving the main road heading towards the house. I focus on the sound, everything else fading away, it helps my brain relax being focused on one thing. The sound of the car is soon joined by the grinding sound of the garage door rising, and then the sound of it lowering. A car door shuts, then the door to the house opens.

A wide smile stretches my face as I catch the scent, I listen as she moves around the house and the sounds that comes from her actions. Just knowing she is home making my night brighter, better. My ears catch the sound of her small foot touching the bottom step, it creaks lightly as her weight is shifted on it. I listen closely to each step, my eyes never opening, concentrating on the sound and her scent only. Her sweet, intoxicating, consuming scent.

I hear every step of her approach. My smile widening as I hear her turn towards my office and push the door open. My eyes still closed as I speak softly, "welcome home, My Love."My eyes open to catch her brilliant, breath taking smile that makes my still heart leap.

"How long have you been home, Darling?" She rounds my desk, my eyes follow her then plant on her face as she leans down, her perfect hands resting on the armrests of my chair. My eyelids fall down over my eyes, cutting off my view of her as her lips touch mine in a soft, gentle, loving kiss.

"Just arrived not long before you," my hand comes up, palm pressing lightly to her soft skin, thumb running over her cheek bone. My eyes opening, meeting her bright golden orbs set perfectly, and gazing down into mine full of love and devotion. My other hand lifts to her hip, tugging lightly. She turns slightly and settles herself into my lap. Her arms dropping around my neck. "How was your day?" I inquire, more interested that most are when asking the very same question. Needing to hear about a good one after the one I have had.

"It was productive," she smiles and begins to tell me about her day. I listen attentively, smiling as she recreates every small detail for me. She knows how I love the details. My arms resting around her waist, her soft, musical voice washing away the tension like nothing else ever could. I turn my head slightly pressing an appreciative kiss to her jaw lightly as she speaks. I smile and fail to hold back a light chuckle as her speech falters at the touch of my lips, and she attempts to continue speaking.

Unable to resist the temptation I continue, moving my lips up her jaw with feather light kisses, just whispered brushes of my lips to her pale skin. Her words spacing out more, almost stuttered. She chokes out desperately in an attempt to save herself from my amusement, "H...how was your day, Dear."

I shrug lightly mutter a slightly disinterested sound and tilt my head more starting down the side of her neck, my lips parting and starting to suck on her delicate skin with each soft, quick kiss. A pleased smile growing on my lips as I hear a slight moan in response to my actions. My arms pulling back and grabs her hips picking her up from her perch on my lap and setting her on my desk standing from my seat, leaning down, my lips connecting with hers.

Feeling her soft, eager lips moving beneath mine as I kiss her passionately. One hand in her hair the other on the bit of thigh revealed as her skirt has moved up. My fingers flexing in her silky strands as my mouth devours hers. A need in my kiss, the stress from the day needing a release.

I feel the tip of her tongue sneak out, touching the edge of my bottom lip. My lips part, grabbing at her teasing tongue, catching the end of it and pulling lightly. Then my tongue flicks out, lapping at hers. My fingers tightening, pulling slightly on her hair. The other hand sliding up teasingly pushing up on her skirt. The movement of her leg tells me she is as aroused as I am, my teeth grabbing and scrapping down her tongue.

Her moan vibrates inside my mouth as I swallow it, feeling her fingers working on my shirt, undoing it button by button. Her fingers brush my skin sending electric shock waves through my body. Conveying that feeling as best I can in my kiss, my tongue dancing with hers as she pulls my shirt from my pants letting it hang on my shoulders as her hands explore the contures of my chest. My breath coming in quick inhales and short exhales, each one blown into her mouth.

My lips closing around her tongue, sucking lightly before breaking the kiss and grabbing the hem of her shirt tugging it off and tossing it to the floor, my hands sliding down her now exposed skin as my lips meet the velvet skin of her neck. I feel her head tilting back, opening up her silky, pale flesh to my exploration. Moving down as my hands slip behind her and undo her bra pulling back to tug it off her body, the straps sliding off her shoulders and down her arms as I fling it across the room landing on the door knob of the door still standing open.

My hands move over the soft mounds of flesh now exposed with the removal of the fabric. My thumbs rub lightly over the nipples, that perk up at the pads running over them. Sliding my hands down to her waist I replace them with my lips, kissing, licking, sucking, biting. Using everything I can just to bring another sound from her lips every time. My body reacting to each, making me want her more. Need her more, but I must finish first. Please her first, then indulge in my own need.

Releasing the nipple that was previously secured in my teasing teeth, my lips ghost down her ribs, first one side, then the other. My tongue dances over her stomach, nipping just below her belly button, eyes full of passion look up to meet hers as my fingers slide to the back unzipping her skirt. I hook my thumbs in the sides pulling down on it, letting it slide over her hips and thighs then to the floor. My hands on her thighs, slipping down them as my lips move down each one. Then down her calves. Right one then left before grabbing one leg lifting it up as I kiss each of her toes, then repeating with the other foot, my teeth nipping at her big toe with a smirk as I hear her moan my name.

My hands slide up the sides of her legs dragging the last item of clothing down her legs and off her ankles to drop it to the floor, kissing the insides of her thighs as they eagerly spread, opening her body fully to my teasing exploration. My tongue flicks out rolling her clit gently hearing her throaty moan, I press closer, nipping at it.

Feeling her hips move against my face in her need, but needing to hear it I continue licking and sucking the swollen, sensitive flesh until I hear her moan out loudly, "please Carlisle...I need you."

Smiling at my success, I pull my face from between her legs. Kissing up her body, capturing her still swollen lips with mine, my mouth pushing open kisses to hers. Her hands pushing my shirt from my shoulders, mine working on my pants. My kiss feverish and needful as hers is, dropping my pants and boxer to the floor. Her legs automatically encircle my waist, pulling me closer.

My hand slides up gripping her hip, my other continuing up to her hair, fisting the strands as my mouth devours hears. The tip of my member touching her entrance, lightly, almost teasingly before I push my hips down. Breaching her walls, feeling them surrounding me. Groaning out at the feel as my fingers contract pulling lightly, filling her completely then my hips push on her legs opening them more to push in deeper.

Her sounds of pleasure mixing with mine as my thrusts begin. My hips rocking into hers. Our bodies joined together, moving together. Working each other to a higher point. My need growing stronger, my thrusts growing harder. The desk creaking under the strain. Pulling lightly on her hair to urge her to tilt her head back I break my lips from hers and move down her neck where I where there used to be a healthy pulse beating there, one I felt so long ago. My hips moving faster as I reach breaking point. My lips parting, baring my teeth against her neck and bite down, as my body explodes into a mind blowing orgasm. Hearing her call out, "Oh my...Carlisle!" her own climax coming in that same time.

Then my enhanced hearing catches the unmistakable sound of a gasp, Esme and I both look to find a very shocked and disturbed Rosalie standing in the doorway to my office.

~Hope you enjoyed...a few things added in here for a certain person I am sure she knows who she is.~


End file.
